


Dorado

by kyril (CrownlessAgain)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Fighting Kink, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownlessAgain/pseuds/kyril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in years, Jack Morrison feels fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorado

Reyes comes for him on a hot night in Dorado.

He’s just taken a grenade for a little girl whose name he’ll never know, and he’s tired. Hornets buzz inside his skull. His undershirt sticks to his skin, the left side tacky with blood. He tightens his fingers around his rifle, and wonders when exactly he became so _old…_

Then he hears the laughter.

Jack Morrison raises his gun, scanning the darkened windows for its source and mentally cursing the blast for interfering with his hearing. The next moment, he’s dodging a shotgun blast that screams past his left ear. One pellet strays close enough to graze his cheek. He feels a hot trail slithering down his jaw, and grits his teeth.

“Come out and face me!” he barks. “I’m in no mood for pranks!”

That same laughter again, cold and hollow. Movement on a dark balcony. Jack shoots helix rockets into the blackness, illuminating a swirl of deep purple mist, but nothing within it.

“So eager to protect the innocent.” He spins, but his visor detects nothing. “So easy to bait, Jack Morrison…”

“ _Reyes…_ ”

Another shotgun blast buries itself in the wall behind him. He rolls, heart hammering, and fires off another rocket at nothing. A sudden gust of wind raises his hair, and there, a mere ten paces from him, is the creature that had once been Gabriel Reyes. Jack has time to notice that the skin between his gauntlet and pauldron is corpse-grey before his hands move by instinct, firing in the direction of his former friend’s kneecaps.

Reyes fades from existence in a gust of smoke. The bullets scatter uselessly on the ground.

“Fight me like a man, Reyes!” He leaps away as the one they call Reaper rematerializes behind him. “Not like this _thing_ you’ve become!”

“You denied me even that, Morrison!” His voice is dead, inhuman. Two new shotguns materialise from the seething air around him and he spins, firing. Jack sprints aside, firing all the time, but every last bullet melts into smoke. A searing pain explodes through his thigh and he gasps and grits his teeth, letting the adrenalin propel him into a gap between two buildings where he crouches in wait.

“Come, Reyes.” The left leg of his trousers is wet with blood, and his head is ringing again. He straightens his back, and focuses his gaze on the moon. “Let’s finish this!”

When Reyes appears again, he’s ready. He springs into the air, ignoring the fire that runs along his nerves, and shoots.

Red erupts from Reyes’ shoulder. With an inhuman growl he flings himself at his opponent, guns discarded, gauntlets bristling with steel claws. The air leaves Jack’s lungs as he’s smashed into the ground; claws shred his jacket, exposing strips of skin to the warm night air. They grapple, and somehow Jack comes out on top, his hands around the throat of the man he once commanded armies with, his mind empty of everything but the cold beneath his fingers and the lack of pulse to snuff out.

“Why did you do this?” Jack chokes out. Reyes’ mask had come off at some point during the fight. His face is the same as before only _dead,_ with white eyes and breath that smells of blood. “Why? Answer me, damn you!” He digs his fingers deeper into the grey column of flesh, trying to worm right through and into whatever lives within. “You had everything, Reyes! _I_ gave you everything!”

A steel-clad knee smashes into his groin. He shrinks back, choking on the pain. Through the stars dancing in his vision, he sees Reyes vanish and reappear above him. Then his own pulse rifle crashes into his mask and he collapses, nose and throat suddenly clogged with hot salty blood. He manages to lift his head just in time to see his weapon thrown down the street and out of sight.

“Liar!” Reyes grabs him by the collar and smashes his head into the asphalt hard enough for the stars to return. “Look at me, Morrison!” He takes advantage of Jack’s dazed state to pull off the shattered mask, leaving his prey gasping, stripped of the last of his defences. “Look at me when you open that lying mouth!”

“What do you want?” Jack spits out a mouthful of blood even as more trickles from his broken nose. “You’ve won, Reyes. Finish this already.”

“You gave me nothing!” Reyes continues. He digs clawed fingers into Jack’s thigh, pressing against the gunshot wound until Jack grimaces in agony. “You took everything from me, _Jack_. I want you to see what you’ve done.” A fingertip stabs into the bullet hole; Jack chokes back a gasp. “I want you to know just what you’ve made me!”

“Then torture me. I’m not afraid, Reyes. Give me to your Talon friends, I—“

Reyes silences him with a kiss.

For a second Jack forgets to struggle, not understanding as Reyes’ cold lips smear the blood coating his own; as a wet tongue reaches out to taste his pain. And then he jerks his head away and thrashes madly, using the last of his strength to try and push his assailant off. But Reyes’ right hand wraps around his throat, cutting off his oxygen. Reyes is strong, and between the grenade and the duel he’s lost so much blood already…

For the first time in years, Jack Morrison feels fear.

“I’ve waited to do that.” Reyes’ lips are red with blood as he pulls away, his eyes opaque and expressionless. “I’ve waited for thirty years, Jack.” His claws rip through the fabric of the soldier’s jacket, exposing his trembling chest, letting his gaze linger along the white hairs scattered over muscles honed by years of superhuman training. “But you wouldn’t let me, would you? You perfect, virtuous boyscout…”

“M-monster!” Jack manages to squeeze out as Reyes reaches out to touch him, cupping his pectorals and rubbing a cold thumb over a dark pink nipple. “I will not allow this—“ Reyes digs his fingers into the wound in his side, cutting off his words with a gasp of pain.

“So quiet.” Reyes strokes the muscles of Jack’s abdomen, relishing how they tense under his touch. “I’ll make you scream for me, boyscout.” He squeezes tighter with his right hand, choking off Jack’s reply and stifling a laugh as his eyes roll back. The soldier’s legs offer little resistance as he pushes them apart, settling between them. Taking further advantage of his opponent’s helplessness, Reyes pulls down his pants and simple regulation underwear.

The trail of hair that starts below Jack’s navel thickens as it travels down, spreading out into lush curls as white as the hair on his head. Even soft, his cock is long and thick and delicious, foreskin revealing just the tip of the glistening pink head. In a better time, Reyes would have peppered that washboard stomach with kisses; left bite marks on those hipbones and sucked on that cock and the heavy balls beneath it until his commander screamed his name in ecstasy. But Jack had not let him, and there is no better time than now.

“ _Mierda_ ,” he breathes, drinking in the sight of Jack Morrison exposed for him. “I’m gonna make you my whore…”

Jack stirs, gulping air through the loosened grip around his throat. His eyes widen as he understands.

“Fuck you!” he cries out, struggling like a wild animal, pummelling at Reyes with his fists, trying to twist away, cover himself, _anything_. “Fuck you, fuck you, _FUCK--!”_ Reyes grabs his right wrist and twists until he hears a crack and feels the bones grind unnaturally beneath the skin. Jack’s arm slumps uselessly and he groans in pain before continuing the onslaught with his left hand. Reyes strikes at it with his shotgun, mashing it into the ground.

“Keep that up,” he breathes, “and I’ll break your other hand.”

“I’ll _kill_ you, Reyes!” Thick thighs squeeze tight around his waist, trying to push him away but only drawing him in closer. “I’ll put you in the fucking grave where you belong, you fucking monster, you—“ Jack falls into shocked silence as Reyes’ fingers wind through the tight curls of his pubic hair and close around his cock. Reyes pumps up and down slowly, laughing to himself as Jack slowly grows hard against his will. When he rubs a finger in Jack’s slit, the struggles turn to squirming, and there’s an unmistakable soft gasp.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Strike Commander Morrison?” His other hand moves up to play with Jack’s nipples, rubbing circles around a small bud until it stiffens. “You like me touching you?” Jack shakes his head furiously, gritting his teeth even as Reyes smears a bead of precum across his fingers. “You should’ve said so earlier, Morrison. All of this could have been avoided, you know.”

“I _hate_ you, Reyes,” Jack spits. His defiance only inflames his tormentor’s desires, and the press of Reyes' own cock against his black bodysuit starts to get uncomfortable. He pulls Jack’s legs up and further apart; Jack growls and tries to kick. Reyes subdues him with a fist to the bullet wound in his thigh, from which purple bruises already blossom. He spreads tightly clenched cheeks apart to reveal the small pink furl of Jack’s hole. It twitches when he brushes it with a fingertip, making him chuckle.

“ _No!_ ” Jack shouts as Reyes spits on his hand. “You can’t do this to me, I’ll— _aah!_ ” He groans as Reyes rubs a finger in gentle circles against his clenching asshole, seeking entry. “Don’t do this, Reyes! _Please!_ ”

“So fucking tight.” Reyes forces his finger in up to the first knuckle, keeping it still to let the soldier adjust, enjoying the way Jack’s soft inner muscles clench to push the intrusion out. “Bet no-one’s been in there before me. Bet you’re a fucking virgin, boyscout.” To hell with being merciful. He shoves two fingers inside Jack, smirking at his pained whine. “Bet you’d never look twice at a fucking _fag_ like me, eh?”

“Stop!” Jack cries out as Reyes curls his fingers. He’s beautiful, Reyes thinks: flushed and trembling with shame and barely-hidden desire, blood drying under his nose and tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “Please, Reyes, stop, I’ll do anything!”

“Too late for that, _puta_.” Drunk on lust and the tight heat of Jack’s body, Reyes bends down to capture the soldier’s mouth with his own. He cups Jack’s angular jaw in his left hand like a lover, continuing to finger him with his right. He can hear every hitch in Jack’s breath like this, every half-sob and stifled moan of pleasure…

Jack tears his mouth away, and digs his teeth into Reyes’ neck.

“Fucking whore!” Reyes growls. He pulls his right hand away and slaps Jack hard across the face, sure that he can smell himself on his fingers. “Stupid fucking slut. I was going to make you feel good, but as always you don’t care, do you?” Jack’s teeth are bloody, like a wolf’s. He turns his head to the side and spits. Reyes grabs his jaw, forcing him back. “Look at me when I put my cock in you, _puta_!”

The air hits Reyes’ prick in a rush of relief as he unzips his bodysuit and pulls it out. When he presses the head to Jack’s hole, feeling it quiver and clench, he almost comes undone right there and then.

When he breaches Jack’s entrance in one thrust, the soldier finally screams.

Reyes doesn’t hear. He pays no attention to Jack’s animal struggles, feeling nothing but the sinful, delicious heat enveloping his cock. He thrusts, and the muscles of Jack’s tight channel ripple and clamp around him. “You’re so tight,” he whispers to his opponent, stroking Jack’s wet cheek as he chokes back another scream. “Hottest fucking hole I’ve ever had.” He drives himself into the soldier’s writhing body harder and faster; liquid seeps down his balls and he knows he’s probably torn something, but he doesn’t care.

“Look at you, getting wet like a bitch in heat for my cock.” Jack’s face is a mask of stoicism. Reyes knows he’s reverting to his training, blocking out the pain with thoughts of strength and stability. When he slides a hand down between their bodies and fondles Jack’s soft cock, that mask crumbles away.

“Don’t touch me, Reyes.” Jack’s mouth curls upwards with disgust, and he tightens delightfully around the member violating him.

“I don’t take orders from dirty sluts,” Reyes grins. He strokes faster, moving his other hand to Jack’s chest, pinching and twisting his nipples. “You like this, _puta_? Like having your tits played with and a cock up your tight little cunt?”

Jack’s body responds to him, hardening under his touch. A thumb rubbing his slit has him stifling a gasp. His lip trembles; water gathers in the corners of his eyes. Wanting to hear the soldier’s pleasure, Reyes lifts up his legs to fuck him deeper. A change of angle and Jack’s back arches, muscles tight as a bowstring. Precum dribbles down his cock, wetting Reyes’ fingers.

“P-please,” Jack stutters, “no more…”

“Don’t be so shy, Jack.” Reyes drives his cock into Jack’s prostate again and again, until his whole body trembles and his moans mingle with a stream of pleas and unintelligible curses. “Poor thing, are you going to cum?” Jack shakes his head, cheeks crimson and teeth digging into his bottom lip. Reyes removes his hand from the pulsing, straining cock and traces Jack’s well-bitten lips, earning a groan of frustration. “You want to cum, don’t you?”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Jack whispers hoarsely, and bucks his hips against Reyes’.

“You’re going to have to ask nicely.” He holds his hips still, ignoring the agonising pleasure pooling at the base of his spine. “Remember when we sparred together, Jack? I’ve always had more stamina than you.” Beneath him, Jack actually whimpers, squeezing his thighs around Reyes’ waist. “I could keep this up all night!”

“Please…”

The whisper is as soft as a breath of air, but it’s there.

“ _Please_ what, Jack?” Reyes licks a long stripe across Jack’s nipple, and the soldier’s resolve shatters.

“Please, make me cum!” Jack cries out, rolling his hips desperately. Drool runs from the corner of his mouth; his eyes overflow and tears spill down his cheeks. “Please Reyes, I need to cum so bad, _finish this, please!_ ”

“Good boy.”

Reyes fucks him hard and fast, pumping his cock once, twice, and then Jack is coming, his whole body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, spurts of pearly fluid landing on his chest and abdomen. His asshole clenches, massaging Reyes to completion. With a bestial growl he fills Jack’s insides with his seed. When his world stops spinning and he pulls out, cum tinged pink with blood gushes from Jack’s sloppy hole. The soldier doesn’t move, sweat glistening on his pale skin and his expression utterly fucked-out.

Jack’s puffy pink lips are an invitation Reyes just cannot refuse.

“Clean my cock,” he orders, pulling on Jack’s arm. The soldier forces his wrecked body into an upright position, obedient as a dog. When Reyes grabs his messy white hair and guides his mouth onto his still-hard cock, he puts out his tongue and begins to lick at once.

“Suck it!” Jack’s throat convulses and he makes a retching noise as Reyes shoves his head into his groin, but he manages to keep everything down. He begins to bob up and down, slowly, hesitantly, his inexperience plain to see.

“Dumb slut, can’t even suck a cock right.” Reyes tightens his grip on Jack’s hair, fucking his mouth, using him like a toy to get off. “Bet your precious Overwatch would love to see how you let their enemies use you.” Jack is crying now, tears and drool dripping down his chin. “Look at you, super soldier with cum leaking out his ass. I bet you’d let all of Talon have your pretty pink cunt. They could put you on posters, naked with a cock in every hole. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The stream of filth gushing from his own mouth is enough to push Reyes over the edge for the second time. He feels his balls drawing up and pulls his cock from Jack’s mouth, painting his broken nose, his perfect high cheekbones and white hair with streaks of cum.

By the time Reyes has tucked his soft cock back into his bodysuit, Jack is still staring at him stupidly with cum all over his face. The poor soldier looks utterly debauched, he thinks as he takes one last lingering look at the tapestry of blood and bruises and sexual fluids that covers his skin. No use in killing him now.

Better to let him live with the memories for the rest of his pathetic life.

“Remember Doctor Ziegler?” Reyes asks, fishing in his coat pockets for his phone. “What a bright, hopeful little girl. She looked up to you, didn’t you? She called you her hero.” Jack stares at him in horror, and Reyes bursts out laughing.

“She’s safe. But you need a doctor. And the world needs to see their heroes for what they really are.” He dials a number, and throws the phone to Jack’s feet. “Starting with her.”

 

After the man they call Reaper disappears, it takes Jack half an hour to compose himself. He spits on the rags left of his clothes and wipes away the sweat and semen, trying to make himself decent. The internal injuries will need seeing to, he knows. But maybe not now. Maybe not by her.

When he hears Mercy’s voice on the other end of the line, Jack Morrison smiles.


End file.
